free_candyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ketania Vahltae
Ketania Vahltae, usually referred to as KT, is one of the protagonists of the Dark Matter and Free Candy universes. She appears as an anthropomorphic, female fox who gives off a rather masculine vibe. Ketania is a descendant of Paare and is initially a resident of Thalea two thousand years after its planetary war. She was born into the time where the power over Dark Matter had been forgotten through the ages, but after the discovery of an ancient spaceship, the long-lost ability is revived through other-worldly technology. A robotic limb replaces most of her left arm and because of this trait it has given her a rather socially distant personality. After the encounter with Shawn Guku among others it has caused her to gradually open up and become more outgoing. Concept and Creation Appearance Ketania is a adult, anthropomorphic fox. The main color of her fur is purple while her forearms and legs transition to a darker coloration at the elbows and knees, but stop before her fingers and toes - this same color is also on her ears, her hair, and eyebrows. Going from the tip of the underside of her tail, across the front of her torso and leading up to her snout is white fur, which is also on the inside of her ears. Ketania's nose and the tattoo on her face are black. Lastly, her eyes and skin are brown and her eyelashes are thick, go around the entire eye then end pointed at the tips. Ketania has a masculine look to her. The bodily figure being rectangular, and her shoulders broad. She's generally fit with a good bit of muscle while retaining her chubbiness in some areas. Her hair is thick and wavy and the right side of her hair parts into a fringe going down the side with dark curled designs halfway up it. The scarring and wires from her cybernetics can be seen under her skin tissue attached to the robotic arm. Ketania has a significant tattoo under her left eye, consisting of a flat upside-down triangle with three dots lining the inward side. Typically, her clothing consists of a buckled collar always worn around the neck along with her undergarments being a red bra and thong with black-laced trim. A black spandex bodysuit is worn over it and the outermost layer of her clothing is a long-sleeve white jacket with a fold-over collar and gold straps across the chest. On the bottom and sleeves of the jacket are blue striped patterns along with the insides it being blue. History Early Life Ketania grew up on Thalea living a normal yet mundane life. While growing up, the thought of doing something new was always in the back of her mind and she became more adventurous as the years passed. Ketania became prone to leaving home to explore quite often and every time would travel out farther than before. During one of her journeys she became lost in the cold and succumbed to severe frostbite in her left arm. Unfortunately, her arm was unable to be saved and is replaced with a rudimentary prosthetic. Ketania's new limb caused her to become the target of bullying as she shunned social interaction during the rest of her time on Thalea. After becoming accustomed to her new limb, the first thing she did was stubbornly continue her adventures. One day, Ketania found an expanded cave and a misstep ended up with her falling inside of a massive underground crater. With her only visible exit blocked, she trekked farther into the crater eventually finding safety aboard an ancient vessel unbeknownst to her. She spent some time aboard trying to survive within until she came across the dismembered appendage of an alien creature along with Shawn locked in stasis - whom of which was soon awoken into the world. Arc 1 Arc 2 Arc 3 Personality Ketania is a reserved individual and appears intimidating as a result of that. Being socially awkward, her nonchalant attitude usually makes people uncomfortable around her. She has a short temper and tends to be stubborn during those riled times. Despite all this, she can get comfortable and open up with some. She can be immature at times, even a little bit of a dick around her friends. Abilities "Ergokinesis / Energy Constructs" * Through the use of the cybernetics attached to her left arm Ketania is able to channel the Dark Matter energy within herself and expel it from her palm. Ketania then can manipulate the dense mass of plasma which forms, allowing her to mold it into various objects. Doing this takes a hit on her mental state - the severity depending on the form created. * Ketania also carries small slates with her at any time. The slates can be inserted into the rectangular hatch on the arm - up to 3 at a time - and can be used as a burst of power, or during emergency as needed without having to wait for conversion. The more slates used at once the greater the power will be, but at the risk of blowing herself up. They also take a hit on her physical strength as well. * The slates must be manually inserted and ejected. Once emptied there remains a long cooldown and recharge process until it is able to be used again. Relationships Shawn Guku * Ketania met Shawn during her isolation aboard the deactivated Humana after waking him up from cryostasis. A genuine relationship formed quickly as they see eye-to-eye on most things and share a dry, laugh-less sense of humor. The two become allies after the realization that they share similar powers and there had to be more people like them out there in order to save Shawn's home-world. Caden Nyral * When the Humana landed on Ritjës, it was Caden who saved Ketania from the oncoming Tarcodi. Eventually, she joins the Resistance allowing him to get closer. Caden eventually breaks through her shell, overcoming their nearly polar opposite personalities, and they form a romantic relationship. Ketania acts the most open when she is around him. Ellair Hikarikaze Dagmar Guku Other Forms Omega Ketania * The mental overtaking of the Tarcodi caused a portion of Ketania's mind to be linked with the Ancestral Hivemind in space. It was only a fragment and not the entire mind that joined; therefore she did not gain the entirety of power the Ancestral Race possessed. Ketania is only able to observe her former friends as her emotions build up inside. She is able to return from the Ancestral Hivemind after the events on Croxtis, but not after being surrounding by the nearly infinite amounts of Dark Matter contained within the Hivemind. Ketania's original Thelian marking has since disappeared, replaced with the detailed eyerims of the Paare on her face, along with further intricate markings on her body as she takes on a newfound physical body. Trivia * Ketania Vahltae is a character created in 2006 Initially she depicted as a Sonic Fan Character as a purple recolor of Miles "Tails" Prower and used as a avatar for the creator for a few years. Yet over the course of the past 10 years her design slowly changed. Ketania is now no longer associated with either things. * Her boots are steel-toed so she can effectively kick people in the dick with them. * She has a nearly crazy obsessive love for birds. * Ketania's choice of clothing is a long-sleeve jacket and gloves to hide her robotic limb from sight, as she is very embarrassed by them. Gallery Sheet.png|Ketania's reference sheet. KTGB.gif|KT's Overworld sprite in FCGB KTmug.gif|Ketania's Communication mugshot Category:Free Candy Category:Dark Matter Category:Characters